onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law
Viac známy ako Trafalgar Law a nazývaný aj ako „Chirurg smrti“ je kapitán a doktor Srdcových pirátov. Je jeden z pirátov známych ako „Najhoršia generácia“ a dokonca sa behom timeskipu stal Shichibukaiom, ale týmto sa jeho pozícia zrušila admirálom Fujitorom, pretože priznal spoluprácu so Slamákmi a opovrhol Doflamingom. Rovnako ako aj ostatní piráti, rovnako aj Law sníva o tom, že nájde One piece. Behom timeskipu sa jeho odmena zvýšila z 200,000,000 beli na 440,000,000 beli . Potom ako bol vylúčený z pozície Shichibukaia, jeho odmena sa zvýšila na 500,000,000 beli Vzhľad Law je štíhly a vysoký muž. Má tmavo modré vlasy (čierne v anime), ale väčšinu času sú zakryté bielou huňatou čiapkou s tmavými bodkami. Viditeľné sú hlavne kotlety a briadka. Pod žltými očami (šedými v anime) má tmavé tiene. Nosí žltú mikinu s kapucňou a čiernymi rukávmi, na ktorej je na prednej strane znak jeho posádky. Jeho svetlé džínsy sú zdobené škvrnami ako čiapka, len sú o niečo tmavšie. Ďalej nosí špicaté tmavé topánky a pár zlatých náušníc na oboch ušiach. Po tele má mnoho tetovaní. Na prvý pohľad sú vidieť písmena D, E, A, T a H, kedy na každom prste na oboch rukách má jedno písmeno. Chrbáty jeho rúk zdobia čierne krížiky a predlaktie zvláštny ornament pripomínajúci znak jeho posádky v ozubenom kruhu. Cez celú hruď má veľké srdce so znakom posádky uprostred, ktoré sa voľne napojuje na ďalšie srdce na ramenách. Posledným tetovaním je opäť znak posádky, ktorý má na chrbte. Ako dieťa nosil Law svoju huňatú čiapku, modré sako s červenou kravatou, tmavo modré kraťasy a žltozelené topánky. Oda ho nakreslil sa skalpelom v pravej a so žabou v ľavej ruke, čo určite malo naznačovať jeho tuhu stať sa chirurgom už od detstva. Po timeskipu sa Lawova čiapka zmenila len tým, že teraz má šilt. Výraznou zmenou prešla jeho mikina, ktorá je teraz čierna so žltým znakom posádky na hrudi a perím pokrytým golierom. Cez ňu nosí čierny dlhý kabát, tiež so žltými znaky posádky a bodkami. Osobnosť Law je veľmi pokojný, uvoľnený a väčšinu času se usmieva. Výnimkou sú momenty, kedy je niečím prekvapený, niekomu niečo vysvetľuje, keď je zamyslený, alebo zahanbený (keď mu priviazali Choppera na hlavu, keďže nemohol chodiť). Po timeskipu sa už príliš neusmieva, naopak sa tvári veľmi vážne. S úsmevom je vidieť len vtedy, keď sa niekoho snaží vyprovokovať, alebo keď je spokojný s tým, ako sa veci vyvíjajú. Z pokoja ho dokáže vyviesť situácia, keď sa mu snaží niekto rozkazovať, príkladom je jeho reakcia na Kida, ktorý mu povedal, nech zostane v aukčnej sieni, že sa o mariňákov vonku postará sám. Je natoľko čestný, že odmieta zásluhy, ktoré patria iným (pri oslobodení Jean Barta, kedy povedal, že jeho vďaka patrí aj Luffymu). V anime ukázal aj svoju súťaživú stránku, keď sa hádal s Luffym a Kidom o to, kto porazí mariňákov, čakajúcich na nich pred aukčnou sieňou. Naproti tomu nebol nedočkavý vyraziť do Nového Sveta ako ostatní Supernovy, ale usúdil, že bude lepšie si počkať, až sa ostatné posádky pobijú medzi sebou. Potom začal uskutočňovať svoj plán stať sa Shichibukaiom, pretože mu táto pozícia dávala viac voľnosti v jeho cestách po Novom Svete k dosiahnutiu One Piece. Svoju čestnosť dokázal aj na konci vojny v Marineforde, kedy ponúkol svoju pomoc Luffymu a zachránil ho tak pred istou smrťou s tým, že by bola škoda, aby jeho budúci rival zomrel takýmto spôsobom. Aj cez pomerne kruté chovanie voči druhým, ukázal Law, že aj on dokáže súcítiť s druhými a pomohol Slamákom nájsť liek pre deti nadrogované Caesarom, aj keď im pôvodne pomôcť nechcel. Taktiež varoval Slamákov pred schopnosťami Caesara a povedal, aby sa tí, kto nevie bojovať s typom Logia, držali späť. Law sa nebojí rozprávať úprimne a na rovinu. Napríklad keď sa Ivankov pýtal, či je Law Luffyho priateľ, na čo odpovedal, že nie je, a ponúkol mu vysvetlenie, prečo vlastne Luffyho zachránil. Krátko potom mu šiel poďakovať zranený Jinbe a Lawovou odpoveďou bolo, že Jinbe zomrie, ak nebude odpočívať. Pri cestovaniu so Slamákmi vyšlo najavo, že Law neznáša chlieb a dáva prednosť onigiri. Z Odových odpovedí čitateľov bolo zistené, že má ďalej rád grilované ryby a nemá rád umeboshi (nakladané ovocie ume). Schopnosti Law je obávaným pirátom, ktorý spoločne s väčšinou svojej posádky odolal Rayleigho Haoshoku Haki, ktoré omráčilo takmer všetkých v aukčnej sieni. Dokonca aj Doflamingo upozorňoval svojich podriadených, že Law má v sebe určitý potenciál. Behom súboja s Vergom zo začiatku prehrával, pretože proti nemu bola použitá jeho vlastná schopnosť – Vergo mal u seba Lawovo srdce. Stláčaním srdca spôsoboval jeho vlastníkovi obrovské bolesti, po ktorých upadával do bezvedomia. Po zásahu Smokera do boja získal srdce späť a situácia v boji sa okamžite obrátila. Law by sa dal považovať za prefíkaného muža, ktorý dokáže využiť príležitosti. Dokázal to napríklad tým, že na Punk Hazarde vymenil niekoľko pút kairoseki za obyčajné, pretože počítal s možnosťou, že bude odhalený a zajatý. Aby sa stal Shichibukaiom, predložil Svetovej Vláde sto sŕdc pirátov. Law bol schopný poraziť Smokera, mariňáckého viceadmirála a navyše Logiu, bez toho aby bol nejako vážne zranený. Fyzické schopnosti Law má dostatočnú fyzickú silu a taktickú zdatnosť na boj za rovnakých podmienok ako Smokerovi a jeho jitte. Okrem toho mal silu na zablokovanie Doflamingovu prehriatu strunu, ktorá otriasla Thousand Sunny len jeho mečom. Taktiež bola ukázaná jeho veľká vytrvalosť, keďže jeho srdce bolo rozdrvené Vergom do takej miery až upadol do bezvedomia, no dokázal sa krátko na to prebudiť. Okrem toho, bol schopný potom ešte bojovať s Vergom, ktorý spôsobil v Lawovi krvácanie než ho porazil Smoker jednou ranou a získal späť Lawove srdce. Dokonca aj keď bol zranený a porazený Doflamingom a Isshom, rovnako aj keď bol pripnutý Isshovym ovocím k zemi, Law bol schopný sa rýchlo zotaviť a utiecť. Počas druhého boja s Doflamingom, Law bol stále schopný s ním bojovať aj kvôli zraneniam z ich prvého boja a to aj potom, čo bola jeho pravá ruka oddelená od tela, a ďalej bol schopný pokračovať. Dokonca aj Trebol bol schopný používať jeho useknutú ruku a poraziť dôstojníka. Zbraň Kikoku – tak je pomenovaná jeho tradičná japonská katana známa ako nodachi. Kvôli jej veľkosti ju Law nosí v ruke podoprenú o rameno. Používa ju so spojením jeho diablovho ovocia. Diablovo ovocie Law je užívateľ ovocia Ope Ope no Mi, ktoré mu umožňuje vytvoriť modro ohraničený priestor (tzv. „Room“). V tomto priestore môže všetko rozdeľovať, spojovať a zameniť polohu dvoch vecí či osôb (vrátane seba). To mu dovoľuje sa teleportovať a využíva tieto schopnosti aj pri liečení svojich pacientov. Ovládanie schopností diablovho ovocia postupne zdokonalil. Po timeskipu dokáže vytvoriť väčší priestor, a dokonca v ňom pretne osobu kompletne obrnenú Haki. Vyvinul aj nové útoky, ako napríklad „Counter shock“ (doslova defibrilátor využívaný v medicíne), pri ktorom nepriateľa zasiahne elektrickým výbojom do hrudníka, a „Mes“ (skalpel), kedy rukou protivníkom vyreže srdce z tela. Srdce je potom obalené v akejsi sfére podobné jeho Roomu a stále tlčie. Nevýhodou tejto schopnosti je nutnosť veľkej koncentrácie. Law musí používať pohyby rúk k ovládaniu svojej schopnosti, čo dáva nepriateľovi priestor k útoku. Haki Luffy na Punk Hazarde spomenul, že aj Law je užívateľom Haki. V príbehu však nebolo zatiaľ špecifikované, o aké Haki sa jedná. Dá sa predpokladať, že keď mal byť schopný bojovať s Caesarom a Smokerom , ovláda teda minimálne Busoshoku Haki (väčšinou ho vkladá do svojej zbrane).Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Pirátskí kapitáni Kategória:11 Supernov Kategória:Užívatelia Haki Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia Kategória:Doktori Kategória:Shichibukai